clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Pirate Party 2014
The Pirate Party 2014 is a party in Club Penguin, occuring from November 20 to December 3, 2014.The Pirate Party was first confirmed in a What's New Blog post by Megg. The party has a pirate theme, and its main feature allows penguins to duel with one another or Pirate Crabs to collect "pirate party coins" for experience they can use to collect different swords. In addition, members can also unlock new items each day through the interface.File:Pirates 2014 Party Quest interface.png Story A group of crabs living on Swashbuckler Trading Post boarded Rockhopper's ship after the aforementioned pirate had told them about his journeys and his home.File:Club Penguin Times Issue 437 Rockhopper letter.png Once on board, the crabs eventually "took over" Rockhopper's ship; painting the sail with a crab and standing aggressively at the front.File:Beacon Telescope Pirate Part 2014 2.JPG After sailing for several weeks and crashing the Migrator on to the shores of Club Penguin,File:Crabs invade the island! .png the pirate crabs began rounding up precious treasures that Rockhopper had gathered over the years.File:Oh no, me Migrator!.png Rockhopper then begins recruiting penguins to help him stop the pirate crabs from burying his treasure; sending them to do battle with them and regather up the remaining loot. Free Items Quest rewards Trivia *It will be the fourth pirate-themed party in Club Penguin; the first being the Pirate Party 2007, the second being Rockhopper's Arrival Party, and the third being Rockhopper's Quest. *In the Puffle Hotel Sitting Room during the Halloween Party 2014, there was a pirate ship, a diver's helmet, a pearl, some globes, and a painting of a pirate, which could have been hinting towards this party.Seen in this image. *The official name for the party was announced on the Club Penguin blog on November 3, 2014. *The background of the Club Penguin blog shows crabs decorated in stereotypical pirate attire, a possible reference to the party and the crabs sailing on the Migrator. File:1105-Marketing_PiratePartyBackground-1415219697.jpg *Players can use swords throughout the party similar to that of lightsaber battles during the Star Wars Takeover.File:Pirate Party 2014 Wooden swords reference.pngFile:Pirate Party 2014 Wooden swords reference 2.png Whilst all players can get a wooden sword, members can get different types.File:Pirate Party 2014 Wooden swords reference.png * This is the second time the Migrator has been destroyed, the first being during January 2008. Glitches *While wearing any sword, if you press 'D' and click on the wall without any duel, you can walk on walls. Gallery Sneak Peeks Megg confirming the pirate party 2014.png|Megg confirming it at a meetup during the 9th Anniversary Party. PPImageSP.png|A sneak peek of the Pirate Party 2014. Pirate Party 2014 sneak peek 2.jpg|Artwork of Rockhopper uploaded on the What's New Blog Club-herbert-image.jpg|ClubHerbert.com before the party. Pirate Party 2014 Beach sneak peek.jpg|A sneak peek of the Beach from the Russian What's New Blog. Crab duel concept sketch.jpg|Concept art of dueling crabs, as seen in the What's New Blog. Party billboards and wallpapers New Blog]] in reference to the Pirate Party. 1105-Marketing PiratePartyBackground-1415219697.jpg|The background of the Official Club Penguin blog. PiratePartyBillboard-Web-1415219697.jpg|A billboard advertising the party. Club Penguin Times CPTimesRHmysteriousIsland.png|The Support Story of issue #468 of the Club Penguin Times. Pirate party newspaper upcoming events.png|The Upcoming Event section of issue #471 of the Club Penguin Times. New-3-2014.png|The Upcoming Events section of issue #472 of the Club Penguin Times. News-Nov-2014-1.png|The Feature Story of issue #473 of the Club Penguin Times. Crabs invade the island! .png|The Feature Story of issue #474 of the Club Penguin Times. Oh no, me Migrator!.png|The Support Story of issue #474 of the Club Penguin Times. Emotes Pirate Bandanna Emote.png|Pirate Banadana Emoticon. Crab Treasure chest emote.png|Crab Treasure Chest Emoticon. Crab Claws emote.png|Crab Claws Emoticon. Rockhopper's dialogue 1dfdsfds.png|Rockhopper's first dialogue upon logging in to the game. 2dfdsfds.png|Rockhopper's second dialogue upon logging in to the game. 5667.PNG|Rockhopper talking to the player after defeating the Pirate Crabs in a duel. 3dfdsfds.png|Rockhopper introducing the player to crab battles. (1) 4dfdsfds.png|Rockhopper introducing the player to crab battles. (2) Rockhopper Dialogue - Master Pirate (200+ Pirate Party coins).png|Upon receiving approximetly 200 pirate party coins. 6778.PNG|Rockhopper introducing the player to crab battles on App. (1) 7889.PNG|Rockhopper talking to the player after defeating the Pirate Crabs in a duel on App. (2) 8990.PNG|Duelling Pirate Crabs on App. (when your attack is successful) 9001.PNG|Duelling Pirate Crabs on App. (when you have the same attack) 0112.PNG|Duelling Pirate Crabs on App. (when your attack fails) Party Rooms Piraateplaza.png|The Plaza Piratebeach.png|Beach Piratecove.png|Cove Piratedock.png|Dock Pirateforest.png|Forest Pirateforts.png|Snow Forts Piratetown.png|Town Center Others Pirate Party 2014 Beacon Telescope Coming Close.png|The Beacon Telescope before the party started. Pirates 2014 Map.png|The map during the party. Rockhopper Sightings 1212.PNG|Rockhopper spotted at the The Beach on the Mammoth server during the party. Screen Shot 2014-11-21 at 12.40.25 PM.png|Rockhopper spotted at the Dock on the server Mammoth during the party. RockhopperPirateParty2014.jpg|Rockhopper spotted at the Beach on the server Fog during the party. Pirate Party.PNG|Rockhopper spotted at the Dock on the server Mittens during the party. Safe Chat Messages Jokes Tour Guide Messages Music :Taken from the official Club Penguin SoundCloud account.https://twitter.com/clubpenguin/status/535480289708224512 All rights go to them. *Cream Soda Shanty *Pirates of Club Penguin *Adventure of a lifetime *Treetop treasures *Treasure and glory *Coral Waters Names in other languages Sources and references See also *List of Parties and Events in 2014 * Pirate Party 2007 * Rockhopper's Arrival Party * Rockhopper's Quest Category:Parties of 2014 Category:November Parties Category:Pirate Party 2014 Category:2014